


bad things happen bingo

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: a collection of our favrouite boys getting whumped
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. card




	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott + drowning

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Key word being 'simple'. He and Gordon had been called out to rescue a fishing trawler that had taken on water and the crew needed a lift back to the mainland. While he was expecting some of the men to be reluctant to leave the boat, what he had not expected was to be thrown overboard by the frantic captain who had refused to leave so Scott decided to sedate him to transport him easier, however the man had put up a struggle and had thrown him off the boat. As he sank deeper into the water and his vision blurred his mind wondered to his brothers and hoped that they were safe and when he suddenly felt someone pushing his stomach trying to get the water out.

"…damn it! ...ott wake up!" Gordon's voice sounded so far away, Scott briefly wondered if he was yelling from the other end of a football field when his mind suddenly lurched, Gordon never yelled unless he was in trouble. Was Gordon in trouble?! He quickly sat up but that proved to be a mistake as his world began to spin.

"hey, Scotty. You with me?" came Gordon relieved voice, Scott turned and saw that they were on Thunderbird 1's emergency platform still in the middle of the sea.

"wha-what happened?" Scott asked his little brother frowning at how weak his voice sounded

"you nearly drowned that's what, but don't worry squid man's got you covered" came the cherry reply as the platform slowly rose up.

"drowned?" Scott asked still confused and Gordon frowned at him in concern

"you don't remember?"

"not really" he mumbled rubbing his head, trying to clear his thoughts

"well, we should ask Virgil to take a look at you, he should be back from his rescue with Alan by the time we get back." Gordon reassured him as he carefully locked the platform back and lay Scott down on a stretcher.

"hey, what are you doing?" Scott demanded as Gordon locked him in

"strapping you down, Virgil would kill me if he found out that I let you fly after your near-death experience"

"there's no way…I'm…letting you fly…" Scott trailed off as his eye lids refused to keep open

"sorry Scottie, but it's for the best" Gordon said before walking into the cockpit, Scott watched him as his thunderbird's engines slowly drifted him to sleep.


	3. suicide attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott + suicide attempt

Scott Tracy couldn't take it anymore, ever since the death of his mother a few months ago his father had shut himself away, buried in his work and expected him to take care of his younger siblings. But when dealing with an upset Alan, a misbehaving Gordon, a grumpy Virgil and an autistic John it was becoming too much for him. He was barely able to keep his marks up and deal with his four younger siblings, making sure they did their homework, keeping Gordon out of trouble and helping a struggling Virgil through school it was becoming too much for him.

Usually, Scott was not a big fan of blood, but he felt like he needed a release from his responsibilities and the razor blade was always there when he needed it, he started to wear long sleeves to hide the scars that were littered on his arms. He desperately hoped that someone in his family would notice and ask him if he was ok. But they never did. That hurt. Did they not care about him at all? Would they even notice if he decided to give it all up?

Scott didn't know, what he did know was that he fell asleep after one of his releases and heard the distant voice of Virgil yelling at him. Usually he would immediately be concerned that his younger brother was shouting, but for some reason his eyes wouldn't open and he found that he didn't care. for he was content to drift in the dark. For a long time, he drifted in the dark, wondering how easy would it be to just let go of everything. Let go of his worries, his stress, everything. But for some reason there was something stopping him, suddenly a door appeared in front of him, carefully he opened it and was met by a blinding light. He squinted through but didn't see anything, but he did hear his brothers' voices

"come back Scott" Virgil said

"we miss you" John added

"please Scotty" Gordon begged

"come back!" Alan pleaded

"son, please come back. I'm sorry for what I've done. But you should know that I've always loved you. All of you" his father said, Scott found himself running into the light and found himself staring the ceiling and a heart monitor beeping beside him.

"he's awake" a relieved voice said beside him. He turned and found the relieved face of his father, next to him was Virgil with Gordon on his lap, John stood beside them with Grandma carrying Alan. And they were all smiling. Scott gave a small smile as he realized that he made the right choice. He was meant to be with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, since I am now back at school (physically) updates on my stories will probably be slower but I will try and update them as quick as i can


	4. dragged by the ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Gordon + dragged by the ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Scott works for the hood!

Gordon didn't even see it coming, he and Scott were on a recon mission to check out the strange activity that had been happening in an abandoned warehouse. Usually, the GDF would take it but Col. Casey said that she didn't want to send in agents to a 'false alarm' so Gordon and Scott went as they had the most military experience in the family. Except that Gordon hadn't counted on the fact that he would be knocked out cold by his eldest brother, as Gordon fell to the floor Scott gave an evil smirk before grabbing Gordon by the ankle and dragging him to meet his boss.

"excellent work Tracy," the Hood said as Scott entered through the secret opening "bringing another Tracy under my control means International Rescue will soon fall!" the hood laughed evilly as Scott stood emotionless to the side when his communicator started to beep. "Answer it" the hood snapped ad Scott immediately pressed the iR logo.

"Scott here"

"Sco…hear…u…?" came Virgil distorted voice

"what? Virgil, I can't understand you. Please repeat" Scott said, pretending to be panicked

"Scot…inter…commun…" John's voice followed

"Virgil? John?" Scott yelled before cutting off his communication completely

"excellent work Tracy," the hood said, "I estimate we have a few hours before Virgil arrives. That's plenty of time to persuade young Gordon here to work with us" he smirked evilly before nodding to Scott to wake him up which Scott immediately did.

"wha…? What's going on?" Gordon said groggily as he slowly sat up only to stare at the Hood's glowing yellow eyes…

A few hours later Virgil and alan arrived in Thunderbird 2 and ran inside the building to find Scott hovering over an unconscious Gordon.

"Scott!" Virgil yelled catching Scott's attention

"Virgil!" Scott said relieved

"What happened?" Alan asked anxiously

"well, after the communicators cut off I went in search of Gordon and found him unconscious, I don't know long he's been like this"

"yeah, John said there was something interfering with the communicators. That's why we couldn't really contact each other" Virgil said while taking out his medical scanner and running it over Gordon "looks like he has a bump on his head, doesn't look too serious but I like to take some x-rays just to be safe"

"fab" his brothers responded and Alan quickly ran back to two to grab a stretcher and came back a few minutes later, after they carefully strapped Gordon down they carried him up to two before taking off with Scott following soon after.

Meanwhile, deep in the warehouse, the Hood watched with satisfaction as he watched Virgil carry his younger brother into his bird. He smiled wickedly as he now had two Tracy's under his control and they will help him with the downfall of international rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> how was this? I'm not that good at writing whump stories so that's why i signed up for 'bad things happen bingo'.


End file.
